


Cupid

by Anfield_rose



Series: I Got You [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anfield_rose/pseuds/Anfield_rose
Summary: In which Pepe Reina is the King Of Fun and Sergio plays matchmaker





	

**Author's Note:**

> This will contain smut. Who can say no to Sernando smut?

Pepe Reina had decided: everyone had to meet in the entertainment centre of their hotel after the last training. His argument: “We have only a week left with each other and I want everyone to just enjoy and have a good time because we are friends and after this I’m in rainy England and I won’t see you lot very often.” And when Pepe Reina says you have to be there, you will because he’s Pepe Reina. Sergio was waiting outside Fernando’s room.

“Hurry up, alright? Dios mio, we’re not visiting the Queen..” Fernando opened the door and stuck his tongue out to the defender. Sergio chuckled and took Nando’s hand. Quickly they made their way down the hall. “Wait, I have an idea.” Sergio said and stopped. They had arrived at the section for the staff. Fernando looked at him. “Are you thinking what I think you are?” His eyes sparkled like a mischievous boy and a smile played around his lips. “We, are going to play cupid. Thank God Daniella and Cesc are over. He’s better off without her.”

“So, you’re gonna ask Charlotte?”

“Yup, Lotte, our little trilingual friend. She’s awesome.” Sergio’s fist hammered down onto the door.

“Hey Sergio, Nando.”

“You, are not wearing a bra.” Sergio stated while looking at the girl’s T-shirt.

“I just had a shower. You’re lucky; If you had knocked earlier, I’d be without my panties.” Fernando chuckled. Sergio could only grin.

“What can I do for you? Need a letter translated, a news article?”

“Oh no, we wanted to ask if you’d join us down stairs. Pepe wanted to spend some quality time you know, friends and all that. And well, since you’re the youngest of them and close to us, I said to Nando, why not ask her along?”

“Aww, thanks guys. Let me get dressed properly and I’ll walk with you, alright? Give me a minute or two.” And Lotte closed the door.

“Seriously Se? No bra?”

“Well, sorry I noticed..” Sergio mumbled. Fernando smiled. “You’re just the most adorable thing on this planet.” Sergio smiled lovingly and squeezed Fernando’s hand. Suddenly the door opened again.

“Why the walking fuck on earth are you wearing that?!” Fernando and Sergio exclaimed at the same time.

“Because my dad’s English, my mum married an Englishman, oh and I’m English. Besides, Stevie is my hero.” Lotte stuck her tongue out and locked her door. She quickly fixed the collar of her England jersey and followed the men downstairs. “At least she’s not wearing Rooney..” Fernando muttered under his breath.

 

+

 

“Hey guys!” Reina greeted them. “We brought a guest along, Pepe. I hope that’s okay?”

“Ah, Charlotte! Charlotte is always okay Ramos, you know that. She’s practically family to me.” Pepe hugged the girl and smiled. Cesc and Pique looked up from the pool table. Cesc waved and Lotte smiled shyly.

“Wanna join nena? Show us what you’ve learnt in English pubs.” Gerard taunted the girl. Lotte smirked and took the cue stick Cesc handed her.

“They look good together.” Pepe said with a nod.

“I agree. Aww, she blushed!” Fernando said with a smile.

“We should get them alone..” Sergio mumbled, causing Fernando to smirk. “Pique! I challenge you for a game of Scrabble. I’m going to kick your ass this time!” Pique smirked darkly. “No way José!” The two of them went to an empty table. Sergio smiled. The two men walked to another table.

“Alright bitches, daddy’s back. Now, let’s deal cards and talk business.” Reina said and took the stack of Pocha cards. Sergio laughed and watched them play.

“How do you know Lotte?” Sergio asked Pepe.

“One of the players at Liverpool is related to her, I thought her younger brother.. Anyway. Lotte always came along being the football fan she is and she’s been part of the team basically. Steven Gerrard is her hero. I asked Stevie to sign his jersey for her. The guys love her.”

“So do we. She speaks Spanish, thank God..” Iker said. Pepe Reina laughed. “Need some new lessons eh?” Iker made some unidentifiable sounds causing Reina to laugh. Sergio looked over to the table where Fernando and Gerard were focusing on their game. Sergio chuckled and walked past them, slightly caressing Nando’s back. He just couldn’t not touch the freckled striker. The moan escaping Fernando’s throat was hardly audible but Sergio did and smirked. He quickly made his way over to the playstation.

“X! X! Press X! Fuck, Arbeloa X!”

“Mind your own damned business!”

“GOOOOOAAAL!” Jordi screamed and danced his victory dance.

“I’m holding you responsible for this Mata!” Álvaro said and glared at his team mate.

“Let me guess, Real Madrid vs. FC Barcelona?”

“What else?” Sergio Busquets said with a smirk. Ramos laughed.

 

+

 

The guys kept playing games until late in the afternoon. Lotte and Cesc had joined the playstation.

“Ugh, Liverpool? You’ve got to be kidding me!” Javi Martinez stated.

“Don’t mess with my club, Martinez.” Lotte warned him.

“Oh, EPL huh? Imma beat you missy.” Juan Mata said with a smirk and chose for his own team.

“Don’t make me puke, puh-lease..” Lotte muttered and rolled her eyes.

“Henderson, be nice to them!” Pepe Reina yelled at her from the table.

“But-!”

“Don’t but me!”

“Ay dios, unbelievable..” Lotte sighed. Cesc laughed and sat down on the couch while Lotte sat on the floor. She rested her back against Cesc’s legs and focused on the game, the tip of her tongue sticking out in concentration. Sergio nodded in himself. Their plan was working. Lotte and Cesc genuinely seemed to be interested in each other.

“Ha! In your face Chelsea!” Lotte yelled as her Gerrard scored. Juan Mata muttered under his breath.

“Don’t worry Mata, Liverpool will never win the League. You saw what happened last year.” David Silva said with a smile from the other end of the room. Lotte glared at him. “This year will be our year and you know it. Chelsea got lucky and although Nando deserved the goal, I thought Bayern was better. And we are going to win the FA cup this year. We’ll win.” The girl rambled in English at them.

“Calm down, Henderson.. They’re just teasing you, nena.” Cesc said and rested a hand on her shoulder. Sergio saw how Lotte’s face turned a bright red and even Cesc was blushing.

“Lo siento.. Football means a lot to me, especially Liverpool..”

“Don’t worry, I think it’s cute.” Cesc said. Lotte turned around and saw his smile. Sergio found Nando’s eyes and smiled. Nando winked at him, which got the defender practically on his knees if it weren’t for the 22 other people in the room.

“Okay, I give up.. Shakira has practiced too much with you!” Fernando said and got up. Pique chuckled. “Sorry pal. If it’s any comfort, I always lose to her.” Gerard said with a shrug. Fernando chuckled and walked over to the couch. “

You, are a genius.” Fernando whispered while standing next to his boyfriend.

“No, we are. You helped, remember?” Fernando smiled and quickly squeezed Sergio’s hand. Gerard Pique joined them. “Looks like someone got over their break-up..” He muttered when he saw how Cesc leaned over Lotte’s shoulder and helped her in kicking some blue asses. “Hey, stop tackling me!” Fernando yelled at the two, getting two grinning faces in return.

“You don’t hear me complaining. I think they look cute together.” Sergio said with a shrug.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Gerard said and nodded once.

“Yes..! Yes! Yes! GOAL!” Lotte yelled causing Cesc to laugh. Lotte turned to Juan Mata. “Never mess with my Liverpool.”

“Oh, trust me; I’ve learnt my lesson.”

Lotte smiled and pulled the Chelsea striker in for a hug. “I loved playing against you Juan.”

“Couldn’t agree more Lotte, couldn’t agree more.”

 

+

 

After dinner, Sergio and Fernando went to their room. Sergio sighed contently and let himself fall onto the bed. “Cesc got Lotte’s number and rumour has it they’ll go for coffee tomorrow.”

“I love it when a plan comes together.” Fernando said, a twinkle in his eyes.

“I love you more..” Sergio said softly. Fernando laid down next to the defender and kissed him loving. “Mmm.. I love you even more when you do that. I’ve been wanting to rip that shirt off you from the moment you walked out of the room wearing it. Dios mio, the things you do to me Nando..” Sergio whispered in his lover’s ear, causing a chill to run down Fernando’s spine and a moan to escape his throat.

“What's stopping you Ramos?” Fernando said teasingly. Sergio Ramos growled animalistic and grabbed the collar of Fernando’s polo, tearing it apart. He pressed his lips against Fernando’s and slid down to his neck, lower down his throat to his chiselled chest and stopped at the edge of Nando’s jeans. Fernando had his eyes shut and he was breathing hard, anticipating every move. Sergio chuckled and unbuckled his belt, slowly unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down, slightly caressing Fernando’s bulge, causing the striker to hiss.

“Fuck..” Fernando whispered and bit his lip. Sergio chuckled and got him out of his jeans. “Mmm.. Someone’s happy to be here.” Sergio joked and placed a kiss above the elastic band of Fernando’s boxers. “Stop teasing me, Sergio…” Fernando managed to choke out while Sergio pulled his boxers down. Sergio smirked devilish and kissed the tip of Fernando’s erection, causing Fernando to moan in pleasure. Sergio smiled and took it all in his mouth, sucking slowly. He had his hands on Fernando’s hips, pinning him in place while he ravished him.

“ _Joder_ , Sergio.. Please.. Ah..” Sergio chuckled and placed small kisses on the length of his lover’s erection before taking him back in his mouth. “God, fuck.. Sergio..” Fernando’s mind was clouded with arousal, every sentence was a combination of English and Spanish.

“Get on your knees.”

“Que?”

“On your knees. Turn over, on your knees.” Fernando obeyed and rolled onto his stomach. Sergio unbuckled his belt and got rid of his jeans and shirt. He quickly reached for a tube in his nightstand and rubbed down his own hard member. “Don’t make me wait, Ramos.” Fernando growled from the bed. “Oh, impatient now, are we?” Sergio said with a dark grin and he forced his own dick inside his lover. “Fuck, you’re tight..” Sergio muttered and moaned. His hand travelled down Fernando’s chest to his throbbing erection. Both moaned in unison and enjoyed every moment. Half an hour later, both men laid spent on Fernando’s half of the bed.

“I love you..” Fernando mumbled and curled up in Sergio’s arm before falling vast asleep. Sergio smiled.

“Te quiero tambien, Nando..”

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte and Lotte are the same person, in case you got confused


End file.
